


Lazy Loving

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Since he’s down here, he might as well.





	Lazy Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fourteen: 69

No matter how many times he tells himself not to be weird, he still finds himself touching his boyfriend without realizing it. This time, it’s his pointer and middle finger that’s gently running up and down Demyx’s bare thigh. It’s not his fault that his skin is so smooth and soft to the touch. Sighing, he stops moving his hand and rests it on the back of his thigh.

“Why’d you stop? I was falling asleep.”

Axel looks down at his boyfriend, whose head is on his leg just above the knee. He does look incredibly tired, but happy. It makes Axel smile. “I thought that would annoy you.”

“What? Ax, that’s the cutest thing ever. Go ahead.”

Almost as if his body had been waiting for permission, his thumb starts to move against his skin. Demyx closes his eyes and nuzzles his face against Axel’s thigh.

_ Demyx _ is the cutest thing ever. Nothing will ever change his mind.

He hums softly as he lifts his head to press an audible kiss to his thigh. “On a scale of one to ten, how tired are you?”

“Mmm...seven,” Demyx mumbles. “Why?”

Axel gently nips at his skin, smiling when he hears him gasp. Since he’s already down here and has permission to touch him, he might as well see if he can leave a mark. ”No reason.”

Demyx laughs. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing,” he sings as he kisses him again. After a few seconds of thinking, he tightens his hold on the back of his thigh and sucks hard. If he can actually leave a hickey on his thigh, he’s going to brag about it forever. It’s one of the few places he _ hasn’t _left a mark on him, and now he’d determined to do just that.

He pulls away to check for any signs of a bruise. At the same time, he feels something warm and wet glide across his own thigh. Axel smirks as he kisses his leg again.

The next time he pulls away, there’s a circular red mark on his thigh. He opens his mouth to brag, but stops once he sees that Demyx is half hard. He laughs and lets out a pig-like snort. “Demyx, can you not be horny for two minutes?”

“This device only has two settings: horny and sleep.”

It’s so painfully accurate that Axel can’t help but laugh. He might have complained if he didn’t feel the same way about himself. The only difference between the two of them is that Axel knows how to conduct himself in public when he’s turned on. Demyx, on the other hand, got them kicked out of two amusement parks for not being able to control himself.

Axel props his head up on his hand with a knowing smirk. Since the two of them are already naked… “I can fix it for you.”

“You kinda have to because it’s your fault.”

He rolls his eyes toward the ceiling and moves down the bed until his face is just inches away from Demyx’s crotch. “I don’t _ have _to do anything. I’m doing this because I want to.” And he swallows him without letting him prepare. The shudder that wracks Demyx’s body makes him laugh.

Instead of bobbing his head, Axel lets him slowly thrust in and out of his mouth. It’s probably lazy on his part, but he enjoys not having control in this instance. He wants Demyx to do whatever he wants with his mouth. He doesn’t change his mind when he feels a familiar wet heat surround his own cock, only copies Demyx’s stroke.

It’s a bit difficult to focus on his breathing while also trying to focus on not choking Demyx, but he does the best he can. Slight awkwardness aside, Axel wonders why they don’t do this more often. It feels amazing to give and receive at the same time.

Neither of them last very long, which is fine. Demyx was already tired before they began, so Axel expected him to want to finish quickly. He does what he can to swallow, licks the cum off of his lips, and goes back to tracing abstract patterns on his lover’s skin until he falls asleep.


End file.
